06 October 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-10-06 ; Comments *John's second Saturday after the change from the weekday shows. Features a pre-recorded interview with Peter Hooton of the Farm: their May session was repeated due to the 'Groovy Train' single hitting the top 10. *File 1 is an edited mixtape followed by a continuous section while File 2 is a continuous section running to the end of the show. Sessions *Levellers 5, #2. Recorded 1990-09-11. No known commercial release. *Farm, #5 (rpt). Recorded 1990-05-06. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *African Head Charge: 'Orderliness, Godliness, Discipline And Dignity (LP-Songs Of Praise)' (On-U Sound) #''' '''$ *Macrofarge: Anything? (v/a album - 革命 Best Run Fast) MCR Company MCR-029 #''' *snippet ends Total Confusion '''$ *Sweet Exorcist: Jack Jack (12" - CC EP) Warp WAP 13 $''' *'''File 1 begins, this bit edited highlights *Fall: Jerusalem (album - I Am Kurious Oranj) Beggars Banquet BEGA 96 £''' *''And yesterday I spent about 4 hours in traffic'' driving over to Bedford to go a place caled The Squires to see Babes In Toyland, having missed them previously, it was worth every single minute of it, they were utterly glorious. @ *Babes In Toyland: Arriba (7" - House b/w Arriba) Sub Pop SP66 '''@ £''' *''John lists the next set of gigs and impores us to go and see them. '''@'' *''JP - "This is a version of their chart biggie"'' *Farm: Groovy Train (session) £ ~ *Happy Flowers: My Frisbee Went Under A Lawnmower (album - I Crush Bozo) £''' *A Homeboy, A Hippie & A Funki Dredd: Total Confusion (Confusion Mix) (12") Tam Tam TTT 031 '''£ *Levellers 5: Somewhere (session)'' ''~ *Charlatans: Sonic (album - Some Friendly) Situation Two SITU 30 L £ *Farm: Family Of Man (session) £ ~ *'File 1' continuous segment begins at end of next track *Levellers 5: What's The Matter (session) £ ~ *Olivelawn: 4 Is Greater Than 2 (7") Nemesis NEM-15 £''' *Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan: Musttt Mustt (Massive Attack Remix) (12") Real World RWST 1 '''£ *Bleach: Wipe It Away (12" - Eclipse E.P.) Way Cool Way 8 #''' '''£ *''John has discovered that the Mayo Phone is now the Fluff Line'' £''' *Link Wray: Raunchy (double album set - Apache / Wild Side Of The City Lights) Ace CDCHD 931 £''' *Chapterhouse: Falling Down (12" EP - Freefall) Dedicated STONE 001T £''' *'''File 1 cuts out *'File 2 ''begins *Farm: 'Very Emotional (Ballad To Ray Toohey)' (Peel Session)~''' *''(Interview with Peter Hooton, who mentions the possibility of a Christmas single This would turn out to be 'All Together Now', which had first been recorded for a Peel Session (titled 'No Man's Land') back in 1983, as detailed in Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions, p. 120.)'' *Prince Far I: 'Message From the King (Compilation CD-Beyond The Front Line)' (Front Line / Virgin) $''' *Asia Fields: 'Save Me (12"-Burst)' (Frank Records Oldham) : (JP: 'Yesterday, as I mentioned at the start of the programme, I went to see Babes In Toyland playing in Bedford and they were quite wonderful: I won't go through all that again. I mean, they really were superb, and you ought to definitely make the most strenuous efforts imaginable to see them before they return to the United States Of America. Standing some way in front of me, and enjoying them hugely, was a bloke in an inside-out T-shirt, which seemed to be a kind of cue for something.') *Inside Out(2): 'Dead Children (7"-Do It Yourself Nose Job)' (Meantime) *Krispy 3: 'Comin Thru Clear (12")' (K3) *Code Industry: 'Grey (LP-Method Of Assembly)' (Antler-Subway) '''$ *Levellers 5: 'Clatter' (Peel Session) ~''' *Rhythmatic: 'Demons (10")' (0742) *Stumbling Way: 'Home Again (7")' (Red Ghost) '''# *Arson Garden: 'Heat From A Radiated House (LP-Under Towers)' (Community 3) #''' *Chicken Scratch: 'Cardboard Box X (LP-Important People Lose Their Pants)' (Community 3) '''# :(JP: 'I think we all have friends who are cardboard boxes, in fact most of my friends are cardboard boxes, a good two-thirds of them.') *Ninjaman & Flourgon: 'Zig It Up (12")' (Sure Delight) *Farm: 'I Don't Know' (Peel Session) ~''' :(JP: 'Something which I didn't know meself actually about Radio 1 until this evening is, they switch the heating off at 1 o'clock. It's bitterly cold in here!') *Les Coeurs Brisés: 'Cissy (LP-Aurlus Mabele Présente)' (Jimmy's Productions) :(JP: 'Not only do they switch the heating off, I think they turn the air conditioning on. It's unbelievable in here.') *Levellers 5: 'Love Thing Ha' (Peel Session) '''~ *Fluke: 'Philly (12")' (Creation) Tracks marked £''' on '''File 1 Tracks marked @''' on Best Of Peel Vol 13 Tracks marked '''# on Best Of Peel Vol 14 Tracks marked $''' on '''File 3 Tracks marked ~''' on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 1990-10-06 Peel Show R124 R130.mp3 *2) Peel Show 1990-10-06 (incomplete) *3) 1990-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE085 *4) C148 The Peel Sessions Vol.16.mp3 ;Length *1) 50:00 *2) 1:13:44 *3) 1:28:55 (33:34-48:34) (37:07-42:00 unique) *4) 1:32:54 (34:58-1:15:00) (55:29-1:00:32 unique) ;Other *1) File created from R124 and R130 of Rich 200 digitised by Weatherman22 *2) File created from CB104 of the 500 Box. Many thanks to CB. *3) Created from LE085 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September October 1990 Lee Tape 85 *4) Many thanks to mr_maudlin. The Peel Sessions Vol.16. ;Available * 1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mooo *4) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1990 Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Rich 200 Category:Lee Tapes